Heroes to Zeroes
by Erin T. Aardvark
Summary: The Impossibles meet the Powerpuff Girls
1. Chapter 1

* * *

_Just a little note. I don't own anyone in this story, except for Shawn, and the character Reggie Johnson, though he's only mentioned, and doesn't appear in the story. The city of Megatropolis is also my creation. Everything else is Hanna-Barbera, and Warner Brothers._

* * *

It was a normal day in Megatropolis. The Impossibles were rehearsing for their gig at the Civic Center when Coil Man's guitar began to beep.

"Great timing," Fluid Man said, checking his watch.

"What's the trouble, chief?" Coiley asked.

"Bank robbery on the corner of fifth and Main," Big D said. "Nothing too serious, but the crooks have developed a strange sort of weapon and they're threatening to use it on City Hall."

"We're on our way, chief!" Multi Man saluted

In a flash, the Impossibles changed from a rock group to super crime fighters, and raced to the scene of the crime in the Impossi-Mobile.

"Rally ho!" they shouted.

The Impossibles drove to the Fifth National Bank on the corner of Fifth and Main. The minute they got there, however, the crooks were beating a hasty retreat.

"Let's get outta here!" one shouted.

"I'm with you!" the other yelled, and they took off down the street.

"Come on!" Coiley shouted. "We'd better follow them!"

"Hold it a minute, Coiley," Fluey said. "Look at that."

The Impossibles watched as the two crooks dove into the back of a police wagon.

"What in the world?" Multi asked.

"That's got to be the weirdest thing I've ever seen," Fluey said.

"What could have caused them to do that?" Coiley asked.

"Why don't you ask them?" Multi suggested.

The Impossibles turned and looked at the entrance of the bank, and saw three of the strangest girls they had ever seen in their lives. One was a redhead, one was a blonde, and one was a brunette.

"Hi," the redhead said. "You must be the Impossibles. We heard you were working in this town. We're the Powerpuff Girls. I'm Blossom, and these are my sisters, Bubbles and Buttercup."

"Hello," Bubbles, the blonde, said.

"Yo," Buttercup, the brunette, replied.

"Powerpuff Girls?" Coiley asked.

"Yeah, we're superheroes," Buttercup said. "From the city of Townsville."

"We fly around and save the world and stuff," Bubbles said.

"We came here on vacation," Blossom said. "We weren't exactly planning on fighting any crime, but we were here, and you weren't, so we thought we'd help you guys out."

"Uhh, thanks, I guess," Fluey said. He turned to Coiley and Multi and shrugged.

"Well, so long!" Blossom shouted.

"Bye bye!" Bubbles called.

"See you around!" Buttercup said, and the Powerpuff Girls flew off. The Impossibles stared at them as they disappeared.

"Those were the weirdest girls I have ever seen in my life," Fluey said.

"I wonder what they're saying about us," Multi said. "Come on. We'd better get back to rehearsal."

The Impossibles drove back to the Civic Center and continued their rehearsal. While they were talking a break, Multi was telling his girlfriend, Shawn, about the encounter with the Powerpuff Girls.

"They were kind of strange," he said. "Stranger than us."

"And we're as strange as they come," Fluey replied. "But they took the cake!"

"But they're still superheroes," Shawn said. "Fighting for truth and justice, strange or not."

Multi and Fluey agreed on that one and went back to rehearsal. That night, the Impossibles performed for a sold out house, which included the Powerpuff Girls and their creator, Professor Utonium. The four of them walked backstage and approached the band.

"You guys were great," Blossom said.

"Thanks," Coiley said.

"Even if the music was a little out of date," Blossom said again.

"Yeah," Buttercup replied. "You guys really are old school."

"We're not _that_ old," Fluey said.

"I'm glad we got a chance to get together," Professor Utonium said. "I'm anxious to see the Secret Security Headquarters and it's laboratory facilities."

"Okay," Multi said. "We'll show it to you."

The Impossibles led the Powerpuff Girls and Professor Utonium to the Secret Security Headquarters. Big D was a little surprised to see them there.

"What brings you boys to the office?" he asked.

"Apparently, there are some new heroes in town," Fluey said. "Big D, meet Townsville's superhero team . . . . . . uhh, the Powderpuff Girls or something like that."

"Powerpuff Girls," Blossom corrected. "No D."

"My mistake," Fluey said, sarcastically.

"What brings you girls to our city?" Big D asked.

"We were supposed to be on vacation," Buttercup replied.

"But then we saw the bank was being robbed," Bubbles said. "And we decided to help out and stop the bank robbers."

"It's not the usual evil we fight," Blossom said. "But that's what we do a superheroes."

"Besides, the boys weren't around," Buttercup said. Big D looked at the Impossibles.

"How do you explain that?" he asked.

"They got there before we did," Fluey said, with a shrug. "They beat us to the crime scene."

"Bank robberies aren't something we usually get called in to take care of," Coiley said.

"Crime's been slow," Multi replied. "At any rate, the professor here just wanted to see the lab."

"Bye!" Bubbles called, as she, her sisters, and the professor followed the Impossibles down to the SSH lab.

The lab was pretty empty. Nobody was in there at the time. There were various bits and pieces of wires and gears laying around. The scientists were obviously putting together some kind of mechanism, but no one at the SSH could figure out what it was.

"Welcome to the lab," Multi said. "Usually, there would be two or three scientists down here."

"Must be on a coffee break or something," Fluey said. "The SSH scientists have a tough union."

"The head of the department, Dr. Reggie Johnson, invented the guitar where we get our orders from Big D," Coiley said.

"The Professor gave us a hotline," Bubbles said. "We get our orders from the mayor that way."

"He's a genius," Blossom said.

"So's Reggie," Fluey replied.

"So he created you guys?" Blossom asked. The boys stared at her, strangely.

"Uhh, well," Coiley said.

"No," Multi said.

"Oh," Blossom replied. "Then who did?"

"No one," Fluey said. "We got our powers through chemistry."

"You mean you were SSH scientists?" Bubbles asked. "And you developed a formula that gave you superpowers?"

"No," Fluey said, a little impatiently.

"It was a high school chemistry class," Coiley said. "And we accidentally poured some stuff into the mix that shouldn't have gone in there."

"Yeah," Fluey replied. "We blew the science lab sky high. KA-BLAM!"

"That happened when the Professor put Chemical X into his mix," Blossom said.

"I was making a formula for the perfect little girl," Professor Utonium replied. "I added sugar, spice, and everything nice."

"Ick," Fluey muttered. "A little too sweet for my taste."

"As I was mixing," Professor Utonium continued. "I accidentally knocked some Chemical X into the concoction and I created the girls."

"And we've been crime fighting ever since," Buttercup said.

"Uh huh," Coiley said, a little absently. Multi and Fluey just nodded.

"So maybe we can team up," Blossom said. "After all, superheroes have to stick together."

"The six of us could really bust up crime," Buttercup replied.

The Impossibles looked at each other. They were a little stunned that the Powerpuff Girls wanted to team up with them.

"Okay," Multi said. "Sure."

"Why not?" Fluey said, shrugging.

"Yay!" Bubbles shouted.

"So I guess the first thing to do is to see how you guys measure up," Blossom said. "Do you guys have laser vision?"

"Well . . . . ." Coiley said.

"Uhh . . . . . ." Multi replied.

"No," Fluey said, bluntly.

"What about super strength?" Buttercup asked.

"Well, sort of," Multi said. "Nothing on a Superman level, but . . . ."

"What about ice breath?" Blossom asked.

"No," Fluey replied. "If one of us had ice breath, that'd be it for me!"

"Can you guys fly?" Bubbles asked,

"Well . . . . ." Multi said.

"Sorta kinda," Fluey replied.

"We mostly get around in our car," Coiley said.

"You're kidding," Buttercup said. "You mean all you can do is become a human spring, turn into water, and make duplicate copies of yourself?"

"Pretty much," Multi said, shrugging.

"Well, gee," Blossom said, trying to think of how to say this nicely. "That's kind of . . . ."

"Lame," Buttercup said.

"We thought you guys were superheroes," Bubbles said.

"We are!" Fluey shouted. "We've sent lots of crooks to prison."

"But we've fought monsters," Blossom said. "Have you?"

"Well, sort of," Multi said.

"Not all the time though," Coiley said.

The Powerpuff Girls looked at each other. They weren't quite sure of what to make of these guys.

"Why don't you come back to Townsville with us?" Bubbles suggested.

"That way, we'll see you in action," Blossom said. "We'd like to see how you would handle a monster."

"Sure, why not?" Fluey said, shrugging.

The Powerpuff Girls flew into the air while the Impossibles climbed into the Impossi-Jet and followed the girls to Townsville. The minute they arrived at their house, the hotline began to buzz. Blossom picked it up.

"Yes mayor?" she asked. "Whoa, no kidding. We're on our way!"

"Yahoo!" Buttercup shouted. "A fight!"

"Hold it, girls," Blossom said. "We agreed to give this fight to the boys."

"What exactly are we up against?" Coiley asked.

"Just look out the window," Bubbles replied.

The Impossibles looked out the window, and saw a monster smashing up Townsville.

"Holy Mesopotamia!" Fluey yelled.

"What _is_ that?!" Multi shouted.

"One of your typical, every day, run of the mill monsters," Buttercup said. "We fight these things all the time."

"Things like this happen every day?!" Coiley asked, incredulously.

"Kinda makes our fights look like a walk in the park," Fluey replied. "But that doesn't matter. Come on, fellas. We've got a town to save."

"Rally ho!" the Impossibles shouted, as they went to fight the monster. The Powerpuff Girls followed to watch the action.

The people of Townsville were running and screaming in panic. The monster growled and began smashing buildings right and left. The Impossibles landed the Impossi-Jet at the monster's feet and looked up at it.

"So how exactly do we handle this?" Multi asked.

"Like we always do, I guess," Coiley said, springing into the air towards the monster.

"Rally ho!" he shouted.

The monster wasn't expecting this. Coiley shot forward and punched the monster in the face. The monster stumbled backwards, and crashed to the ground. Then he growled, stood up, and began smashing Townsville again.

"Rally ho-ho!" Fluey shouted, streaming towards the monster.

The monster growled, and took a swipe at the superhero, but missed.

"You're gonna have to do better than that!" Fluey shouted.

The monster growled. Fluey then turned himself into a storm cloud and blasted a lightning bolt at the monster. The monster screamed in agony as the bolt struck him. Then he fell forward.

"You're on, Multi!" Fluey called.

"Rally ho!" Multi shouted, as he duplicated himself towards the monster.

The monster growled and began swatting at the duplicates. That didn't do him much good. Once he smashed the copies, the original Multi duplicated again, and repeatedly socked the monster. The monster fell, and then groaned, as if he were trying to say "I've fallen and I can't get up!"

"I think that about does it, fellas," Coiley said.

"What do you girls say to that?" Fluey asked.

"Look out!" the Powerpuff Girls shouted.

The warning came a little too late. The monster got up and slammed his hand on the Impossibles. CRASH! Then, he continued smash the city. The Impossibles were left seeing stars, completely dazed.

"Come on, girls!" Blossom shouted. "We've got to save Townsville!"

"Never send a boy to do a girl's job," Buttercup said.

ZOOM! The Powerpuff Girls flew into the air and started punching out the monster. Then they shot laser beams out of their eyes, which blew the monster to kingdom come.

"Hooray!" the Townspeople shouted.

The Powerpuff Girls waved to the Townspeople and then landed in front of the Impossibles.

"That was a good try, fellas," Blossom said. "But you didn't really destroy the monster."

"Cut us a break," Fluey said. "We've never dealt with anything like that before."

"Well, times have changed," Blossom said. "You may have gotten by then, but . . . . . well, you can't handle anything with your limited powers."

With that, the Powerpuff Girls flew off, with the Townspeople following them, applauding and cheering for them. The Impossibles just stood there, completely unnoticed.

Almost.


	2. Chapter 2

As the Townspeople were celebrating the Powerpuff Girls' latest triumph, they were being watched through a telescope from an observatory, on top of a volcano. The owner of the telescope was the Powerpuff Girls' arch enemy, Mojo Jojo.

"Silly boys," he said. "Did you honestly think you could equal to the Powerpuff Girls? You may be more experienced, but they're more powerful."

Mojo had a deliciously evil scheme in his mind to destroy the Powerpuff Girls once and for all. He threw on a trench coat and a fedora, left his hideout, and approached the Impossibles as they were about to leave town.

"Hello, boys," he said. "I couldn't help noticing your fight with that monster."

"How could you _not_ notice it?" Fluey asked.

"I think what you did was a good try, though," Mojo continued. "But you have to admit, you were unable to beat the monster. And if you were unable to beat the monster, then you failed."

"It's just a minor setback," Multi shrugged.

"But you have to admit," Mojo continued, "your powers are very limited. You can only do one thing each. You do not have the abilities that the Powerpuff Girls have. They are more powerful than you are."

"Well, that _is_ true," Multi said. "But . . . ."

"There's just not enough room for two superhero teams," Mojo continued. "Each of them has unlimited powers, while each of you only has one specific power. It's time for you to move on."

"You mean quit?" Multi asked.

"Exactly," Mojo replied. "Think about it, boys. You can't compete, so you might as well give up. Give up your powers, and crime fighting. It will only be a matter of time before your chief replaces you with them!"

"You've got to be kidding!" Fluey shouted. "Our powers might not be up to par with the Powerpuff Girls, but who says we're even competing? Come on, guys, let's get outta here."

Coiley and Multi agreed, and the three of them drove off. Mojo just watched them go and laughed.

"They will be back," he said. "And I will be waiting for them when they come back."

Meanwhile, the Impossibles were driving back to Megatropolis. However, the only thing the three of them were thinking about was their fight with the monster, and their inability to defeat it. It didn't make matters worse when Coiley turned on the radio in the Impossi-Mobile, a song called "Love Makes the World Go Round" was playing. And it happened to be recorded by The Powerpuff Girls. When they got to the Civic Center, they started rehearsing, but their hearts weren't in it.

"What's wrong, guys?" Shawn, who had arrived to watch the boys rehearse, asked.

"Shawnie, tell me something," Multi said. "Do you think our powers are . . . . limited?"

"Well, you guys aren't Superman," Shawn said with a shrug. Then she giggled, and wrapped her arms around Multi's neck. "But then, Superman can't be in more than two places at once, like you can, Multi."

"Yeah, but compare us to those Powerpuff Girls," Fluey said. "I mean, they can fly, they have laser vision, one of them has ice breath . . . . and we're stuck with one power each."

"Hmmm," Shawn said. "I think I see what you mean."

"I'm surprised you're even talking to us, Shawn," Multi said. "I'd think you'd hate to be seen with three has-been superheroes."

"Oh, really, Multi!" Shawn shouted. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!"

But for some reason, Multi wasn't convinced. Once Shawn left, the boys decided to call it a night, and went to get some sleep. However, their dreams were haunted by visions of the Powerpuff girls taking their places. Coiley began dreaming of the Secret Security Headquarters building. Big D had called the three of them into his office.

"You wanted to see us, chief?" Coiley asked.

"Boys, you've been with the agency for quite some time," Big D said. "You're the best agents we've had, but . . . . your powers are a bit . . . . dated, shall we say?"

"What do you mean dated?" Multi asked.

"Well, they were fine at the time," Big D said. "But compared to all the other superheroes, you boys are a little . . . . limited in the super power department."

"Hey, we know we don't come close to Superman," Fluey said. "But we get by."

"But still," Big D said. "Crooks are getting more resourceful when it comes to weapons. It's not just guns anymore."

"What exactly are you saying, chief?" Multi asked.

"You're being replaced," Big D said.

"Replaced?!" the Impossibles shouted.

"Yes, replaced," Big D said. "By the Powerpuff Girls."

The door blew open then, and the Powerpuff Girls flew inside.

"The Powerpuff Girls reporting for duty, Big D!" Blossom shouted.

"You gotta be kidding chief!" Fluey shouted.

"I never kid," Big D said. "I'm sorry, boys, but that's the way it is."

The Impossibles left the SSH then, while the Powerpuff Girls were flying out the window to save the day, like they usually did.

Fluey was having his own share of nightmares. He couldn't get over the fact that the Powerpuff Girls had a song on the radio! In his dream, the Impossibles walked over to the Megatropolis Civic Center. There was a huge line outside, waiting to get inside.

"Nice to see we can still pack 'em in," Fluey said.

The boys were about to go inside, but the doorman stopped them.

"All right, get to the back of the line," he said.

"Back of the line?" Coiley repeated.

"But we're the Impossibles!" Fluey shouted.

"I don't care if you're the Beatles!" the doorman shouted. "Now get to the back of the line!"

The Impossibles shrugged and started to move to the back of the line. As they were walking, they saw a sign outside the Civic Center. It was a poster advertising their concert that night. To their surprise, a cancelled sign was plastered over it. Next to that, was a poster advertising a concert by the Powerpuff Girls. Screaming teenagers were inside.

And, of course, Multi was having his own nightmare of the Powerpuff Girls. He was looking for Shawn. He stopped short when he saw her with Professor Utonium and the Powerpuff Girls, and ran over to get the story.

"Shawn, what is this?!" he asked.

"I think it's a little obvious," Shawn said. "The Professor and I are engaged."

"Engaged?!" Multi yelled. "You're too young to be engaged!"

"Who cares? I couldn't possibly be seen with a group of has-been superheroes. Not to mention ones with lame super powers! Face it, Multi. The Impossibles are the most useless superheroes ever!"

And with that, Shawn, the Professor, and the Powerpuff Girls took off. Multi woke up from his nightmare, as did Coiley and Fluey.

"What a nightmare!" Coiley shouted. "I dreamed that Big D replaced us with the Powerpuff Girls!"

"No kidding," Fluey said. "I just dreamed our concert at the Civic Center was cancelled, and the Powerpuff Girls took our place."

"I just dreamed that Shawn dumped me for Professor Utonium," Multi said. "She called us the most useless superheroes ever.

"I was wondering," Fluey said. "_Are_ we really the most useless superheroes ever?"

"Well, I don't know really," Coiley said. "What do you think, Multi?"

"I still can't get over the part where Shawn told me she and Professor Utonium were engaged!" Multi shouted.

"What are we gonna do?" Fluey asked.

"Maybe we _should_ quit the crime fighting game," Coiley said. "Give up our powers, and go back to being regular teenagers. I mean, we'll still have our musical careers. I think it'll be easier to compete musically than it will heroically."

"We might as well," Fluey sighed. "We can't possibly compete with the Powerpuff Girls."

"Come on," Multi said. "Let's head back to Townsville and talk to that monkey."

The boys hopped into the Impossi-Mobile and drove back to Townsville. Mojo Jojo was waiting for them, with some kind of ray gun.

"I knew you would be back," he said. "I had a feeling you were going to give up your powers. Jealousy does not become you boys."

Mojo turned on his ray gun, and hit the Impossibles with it. The process was painless. When Mojo turned the ray off, the boys were completely powerless. Then Mojo ran back to his observatory.

"Come on, fellas," Coiley said. "We'd better get back to Megatropolis."

Multi and Fluey nodded and followed Coiley out to the Impossi-Mobile, and then drove off. Mojo watched them through his telescope.

"That's it, boys," he said. "Go back to your lives without your powers. You'll never know that you're the cause of the Powerpuff Girls' destruction. I have tried many times to destroy those girls, but they are indestructible. It is not possible to destroy the Powerpuff Girls. It can not be done! But once I get my super powers, I will be equal to the Powerpuff Girls. I will destroy them! They will be defeated!"

Mojo aimed his laser at himself, and transfered the Impossibles' powers into him.

"Now to lure the Powerpuff Girls to my lair," he said. "I will do something to cause Townsville to be unsafe, since the Powerpuff Girls can't resist saving the day. And once they come to save the day, I will be ready to defeat them. Once and for all, the Powerpuff Girls will be defeated!"

Mojo began cackling madly. Then he began using one of his diabolical machines to destroy Townsville. Meanwhile, the Powerpuff Girls were sitting around, watching TV when the hotline began to buzz.

"Yes mayor?" Blossom asked.

"Blossom, Mojo Jojo is tearing up Townsville!" the mayor shouted.

"Don't worry, mayor. We're on it. Girls, let's move!"

The Powerpuff Girls shot through the window and went to find Mojo Jojo.

"Hold it right there, Mojo Jojo!" Blossom shouted.

"Ah, Powerpuff Girls," Mojo said. "How nice to see you. Too bad you can't be staying."

"Give it up, Mojo!" Buttercup shouted.

"We've got you surrounded!" Bubbles yelled.

"On the contrary, girls," Mojo replied. "It is I who have you surrounded!"

With that, Mojo duplicated himself, and surrounded the Powerpuff Girls.

"How did he do that?" Bubbles asked.

"Who cares?" Buttercup said. "Let's just get him!"

The Powerpuff Girls then used their laser vision and blasted at the Mojos. All of them disintegrated.

"What?" Blossom asked.

"Very resourceful, girls," Mojo said. "You got every single one, except the original!"

"Where have I heard that before?" Blossom asked. "And where have I see that done before? And recently?"

"Never mind, Blossom!" Buttercup shouted.

"Yeah, we've got to stop Mojo!" Bubbles exclaimed. She flew forward, ready to punch Mojo's lights out. However, Mojo sprang upwards at the last minute.

BOOIIIIIING!

"Hey!" Bubbles shouted, skidding into the side of a building. CRASH!

"How'd he do that?" she asked.

"Who cares?" Buttercup asked. "We've gotta stop him and I'm just the one to do it!"

Buttercup flew forward, ready for action. Mojo just stood there, smiling smugly. Buttercup charged him, but when she hit him, she went right through him, as if he were a water fall. SPLASH!

"Hey! How'd you . . . . ." Buttercup stammered. "You can't do that!"

"Yeah, you don't have super powers!" Bubbles shouted.

"Oh but I do now," Mojo said. "And now you Powerpuff Girls are all washed up!" Mojo turned himself into a tidal wave.

KER-SPLASH!

Mojo washed the girls into the side of a nearby building, knocking them out.

"The Powerpuff Girls are defeated!" Mojo shouted, laughing. "It was I who defeated them! They will no longer be saving the day because I have defeated them!"

Mojo duplicated himself in three and took the Powerpuff Girls to his volcano hide out. Townsville seemed to be doomed. Luckily, the mayor's assistant, Miss Bellum, picked up the phone and made a quick phone call.

Meanwhile, in Megatropolis, Shawn was giving the Impossibles the lecture of a lifetime.

"I can't believe you gave up your powers!" she shouted. "What's gonna happen to the world now?!"

"Let the Powerpuff Girls handle it," Fluey said. "Compared to them, we're just a group of lame superheroes!"

"Yeah, they're ten times better than us," Multi replied.

"You're giving up crime fighting because you're jealous of three girls," Shawn said. "You guys make me crazy!"

Shawn stormed off. The Impossibles just stood there and began playing one of their songs. In the middle of it, Coiley's guitar began to beep. Big D's picture faded into the TV screen.

"Boys, get over to Townsville," he said.

"What do they need us for?" Coiley asked.

"Yeah, they have the Powerpuff Girls," Fluey said.

"An enemy of there's acquired super powers," Big D said. "Since the powers are identical to yours, the mayor of Townsville called you in."

"Identical to ours?" Multi asked. "That can't be!"

"Don't worry, Big D," Coiley said. "We're on our way!"

The Impossibles raced out to the Impossi-Mobile and sped towards Townsville.

"If he has powers identical to ours," Coiley said. "That can only mean we've been tricked!"

"That monkey must've been one of the Powerpuff Girls' enemies," Fluey said.

"But the question is," Multi said. "How do we get our powers back?"

"We'll just have to cross that bridge when we come to it," Coiley said.

The Impossibles rolled into Townsville, and saw all the damage Mojo Jojo had caused.

"Well, we're here," Fluey said. "Now how do we find the girls?"

"Let's check out that observatory," Coiley said.

"How do you figure they're there?" Multi asked.

"Who else but a villain would hide out in an observatory on top of a volcano?"

The Impossibles converted to Impossi-Jet, and flew up to the observatory. Mojo Jojo had the Powerpuff Girls strapped to a wheel.

"We've gotta bust outta here!" Buttercup shouted.

"You girls will never get away now!" Mojo laughed. "This machine will take away your powers and transfer them into me! Then I will defeat you once and for all! You can not escape now! There is no one to help you!"

"Rally ho!" the Impossibles shouted, crashing the Impossi-Jet through the ceiling.

"It's the Impossibles!" Bubbles shouted.

"We're doomed!" Buttercup groaned.

"You meddlers," Mojo said. "I will make sure you never meddle again!"

Mojo pulled out one of his guns and began firing at the Impossibles. The trio ducked behind one of Mojo's machines.

"Glittering guitars!" Multi shouted. "He'll obliterate us!"

"We're letting a monkey make monkeys out of us!" Fluey shouted.

"And without our powers, we're useless," Coiley said.

"You boys were useless even _with_ your powers!" Mojo shouted, and then he turned on his machine.

"I'll soon be the most super super villain in the entire world!" he laughed.

"What do we do now, Blossom?!" Bubbles shouted.

"I'm thinking!" Blossom shouted, as the girls were spinning around, faster and faster. Mojo was laughing like crazy.

"Boy we're really up the creek this time!" Coiley shouted.

"I've got an idea," Multi said. "Fluey and I will distract this prime-evil primate while you free the girls, Coiley."

"Right," Coiley and Fluey said.

Multi and Fluey jumped out of their hiding place and began to get Mojo's attention.

"Hey Banana Brain!" Fluey called out.

"Come and get us!" Multi shouted.

"Why you . . . . ." Mojo said. He turned himself into water and streamed after Multi and Fluey. That kept him busy. Coiley snuck over to the machine and turned it off. The wheel slowed to a halt.

"Bleah," Buttercup groaned.

"And to think," Blossom said. "We used to wait in line for rides like that!"

"Thanks," Bubbles said. "How come you're not in your superhero outfits?"

"Our powers were stolen," Coiley said. "By that monkey."

"That's where I saw that duplicating trick done before!" Blossom shouted. "Mojo stole your powers and gave them to himself!"

"We've got to stop him and get your powers back!" Buttercup said.

"We'll use his own machine against him!" Blossom shouted.

"Good idea," Coiley said, turning the ray towards Mojo.

Mojo had Multi and Fluey cornered. He had a ray gun pointed right at them.

"Now I've got you," he said. "You meddling kids!"

"Wrong cartoon," Fluey said.

Mojo didn't say anything. He just aimed his ray gun and was ready to blast. Multi and Fluey couldn't do anything to fight back. Mojo was about to blast them, but instead, he got blasted! He screamed, and was burnt to a crisp.

"Let's get outta here!" Fluey shouted as Mojo was getting fried. He and Multi split the scene.

"Ooh, ow, ouch, oh ooh, ow, oh, ouch," Mojo said.

"Okay guys, line up!" Blossom shouted. "We're going to get your powers back!"

The Impossibles lined up. Blossom aimed Mojo's laser, and Bubbles pushed the button on it. One five second laser light show later, the Impossibles' powers had been fully restored.

"Rally ho!" they shouted.

"I may not have super powers anymore," Mojo said. "But I can still defeat you with my laser beam! You will all be destroyed!"

"Not if we can help it," Coiley said, springing forward and socking Mojo in the face.

"Charge!" Blossom shouted.

"Come on, guys!" Bubbles said. "We're all in this together."

"Right," Multi said. "Rally ho!"

"Rally ho-ho!" Fluey shouted.

"I'm out of here!" Mojo shouted, and he raced out of his observatory.

"After him!" the Powerpuff Girls shouted, and they flew into the air. The Impossibles ran for the Impossi-Jet, and took off.

Mojo ran as fast as he could, but he felt like he wasn't getting anywhere. That was because Blossom was holding him up in the air by his cape. Bubbles and Buttercup began taking turns hitting him. Finally, Blossom let go of him, and Mojo began falling. Luckily, someone caught him before he smashed into the ground. Unfortunately, it happened to be three someones. The Impossibles.

"Going somewhere, Mojo Jojo?" Coiley asked.

"Dang," Mojo said as the Impossibles flew over the jail, and tossed the evil genius into it. The Townspeople cheered wildly.

"Hooray for the Powerpuff Girls and the Impossibles!" they shouted.

"We've got to get back to Megatropolis," Coiley said.

"Thanks for the help, you guys," Blossom said,

"We couldn't have done it without you," Buttercup said.

"Thanks," Multi said. "We'll see you later."

With that, the Impossibles drove off, back to Megatropolis.

And so, once again, the day is saved, thanks to the Powerpuff Girls! With a little help from the Impossibles.

"Rally ho!"

The End


End file.
